


Sight Unseen

by somekindofspacegod



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindofspacegod/pseuds/somekindofspacegod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan thoughts on love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight Unseen

She fell in love slowly, days searching and nights by the fireside. As she listens to him speak of someone who has to be to good to be true. She knows that her feelings will lead to nothing but disappointment, that it is not her happy ending she is fighting for. Still her heart's stops when she finally meets her, the one he can’t stop talking about. Her heart's falls as she at first seems to fall short of his praise, but then it is just the two of them against everything to get their prince back. The feelings that started when she was just a story grows and solidified and she knows she is lost; for she has fallen for someones else's happily ever after sight unseen.


End file.
